ALWAYS THERE
by urjadas
Summary: Hermione has everything a high position in the ministry,status,power,a considerable amount of money and of course wonderful friends . but her life misses something very important...love
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys!**_

 _ **this is the first piece of literature that i have written that i deemed to be publishable.**_

 _ **if this is trash then don't read the next chapters just please give me reviews i really need them to improve!**_

 _ **hopefully yours,**_

 _ **urjadas**_

* * *

 _ **It's been seven years since voldemort had been vanquished by Harry Potter. The war had seen many losses and grieves but now after all these years the wizarding world finally seems at peace. Even Rita Skeeter failed to drop a bomb after "lifes and lies of Albus Dumbledore"**_

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 _A tall beautiful brunette was walking down the aisle of her department in the ministry, she was dead tiered, after all being the head of magical law enforcement was no easy task for any twenty five year old even if it was the Gryffindor princess Hermione granger. Now all she could think of was the lovely dinner awaiting her at the Potters and the soft comfy bed of their guestroom. Because whatever you say ginerva potter was definitely one of the best cooks she had known; of course Ginny had it from Mrs. Weasley. Molly was an amazing cook. She smiled to herself as she reminisced the wonderful days she used to spend at the burrow when they were younger. Then suddenly her phone started to ring and she picked it up. "HERMIONE GRANGER! you are late again I swear ill never ever invite you to dinner again and burn all your damned reports if you spend a minute more buried in them!"Screamed an angry Ginny from the phone. "Whoa whoa Ginny calm down, I'm just leaving the ministry for the apparition point I'll be there in a jiffy, and by the way you don't have to get so worked up! I was at the ministry not at a death eater meeting for Merlin's sake! "Yeah, ok mione; bye see you soon and don't you DARE get stuck discussing your bloody cases with someone!" Bye Mrs. Potter." Hermione chuckled, Ginny was always like that never the less she was her best friend. Although she adored Harry and Ron, you always need to have someone for girly gossip and boy talk._

* * *

 **this is awfully short i know i was just testing the waters**

 **this entry was supposed to be titled 'INTRODUCTION' but as i am not familiar with the functioning of the site this error occured. i promise to be careful next time.**

 **hope you liked it...**

 **love**

 **-urjadas-**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys,**

 **chapter 1 up . . . . . . . . hope you like it**

 **please do review**

 **love,**

 **-urjadas-**

* * *

"Oh my god gin"," Hermione what's the matter" the red head looked at her friend concerned, the brunette had just entered the potters place cursing. "Tell me I'm hallucinating TELL ME! I'm sick; oh I've definitely lost my mind. "Shouted Hermione, she was utterly puzzled and confused by the events that had just occurred. "Oh shut up mione and tell me what happened in detail, I mean seriously mione we just talked five minutes before! What could have happened in five bloody minutes? Sighed Ginny. Then Hermione started to narrate the events of a few minutes prior...

 _The chuckling Hermione was just looking up after putting her phone back in her purse when she collided with someone and landed on the floor strait on her butt. Without even looking at the person she blurted out "sorry I did not see you coming"."Really granger? When did you decide to talk to me like a civil person? Let alone apologizing. "The blond man asked in an amused voice. Hermione quickly scrambled to her feet shocked beyond measure "Malfoy? Is that you?"."Of course it's me; don't tell me you forgot me. I'm too pretty to be forgotten. "Smirked Draco malfoy. "Oh keep telling yourself that, I hadn't expected to see you here and you look a bit different "snorted Hermione as Draco's eyes scanned her obviously checking her out. "You look okay too granger." Smiled the youngest malfoy not the usual smirk but a genuine smile."Huh… ill take that as a compliment." Said a visibly shocked Hermione. Hermione knew that over the years she had blossomed: she had grown a bit taller ,her teeth were perfect and her hair had lost its bushiness and was now tied back in a slick ponytail of brown wavy hair. She also had a perfect hourglass figure that many women were envious of. She was used to compliments but one from her old school nemesis clearly caught her overboard. "It was meant to be one " said Draco breaking her chain of thoughts. "What?"Hermione was not paying attention she mentally kicked herself, "Merlin granger I said that when I told you that you looked okay I meant it as a compliment.". "Oh …okay….thanks "the brunette blushed ever so lightly. "You're welcome" Draco flashed her another brilliant smile. "By the way where are you heading to? Maybe I could walk you?" asked Draco. "No thanks malfoy I was just going to the apparition point. I need to get to harry's and quick","Oh come on granger, I don't bite, and by the way I'm going there too.""Fine "sighed Hermione. "So how are potter and weasel? Heard potter married weaselette."Draco tried to strike up a conversation. Hermione was not interested but her curiosity took the better of her"yeah they are fine, so how is Parkinson? Or is it Mrs. Malfoy now?"."No way would I have married that whore I only dated her because my father forced me to, anyway I haven't seen her since I left Hogwarts." Draco shuddered at the thought of spending his life with that pug faced idiot." So what about you granger met anyone who can tolerate you "asked Draco playfully but Hermione did not find it funny."No, but it is none of your business" she replied in clipped tones and walked away. She could hear Draco hurrying after her apologizing but she pretended not to hear him and apparated away before he could reach her._

Barely had Hermione finished her story that Ginny burst out laughing "I don't see anything wrong although it was quite amusing "giggled the red head."Don't you get it gin he behaved nicely except at the end! He did not call me a mudblood, bossy, know-it-all or beaver! This is not possible something IS wrong! 'Shouted the brunette."Oh mione calm down maybe he has changed maybe he is not as bad as we thought, people change 'mi', in ways we never understand. Now go clean yourself up and forget about this. The spread awaits"ginny smiled knowingly. 'Hmm... I guess you're right; anyway I better clean up before the food becomes cold."

That night when Hermione went to bed she had almost forgotten the encounter, Harry, Ginny and little James were way too good a company to let unwanted things linger by.

But someone else was not as successful in forgetting the day's encounter.

* * *

 **well thats it my first chapter**

 **please do review ... i know i ask for reviews too many times but i just cant help it... im too anxious to know what you guys think of me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys,**

 **one more chapter up**

 **hope you like it**

* * *

Draco tossed and turned in bed unable to sleep the events replaying themselves in his mind. She was always there in his life. He had messed up again he did not know why that had happened, "why the hell do I always say the wrong thing whenever I meet her my thoughts just meddle up and I can't think straight!"Mourned the heir of the malfoys."Seven years; seven years and nothing has changed other than the fact that she has become even more gorgeous"sighed Draco, he always had liked Hermione how each taunt, jeer and insult had hurt him more than her it was ironic but that slap in third year was what had assured him that she was really the one for him , she was not like the other girls at school who would simply fall at his feet she never even spared him a glance until it was absolutely necessary and that was what that had made him fall in love with her. He hoped that she did not mind his last jibe and that maybe they could start over. Finally sleep overpowered his thoughts and he fell into a fitful slumber dreaming about the person who had starting visiting his dreams and musings more than a decade ago and never ceased visiting.

 _The chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes so beautiful that you melt at the mere sight of them; slender fingers cupped his face as perfect pink lips made their way towards him. . ._

A loud beeping sound woke Draco from his sleep;" darn these muggle inventions" murmured a frustrated malfoy shutting his alarm clock. No doubt this helped him to wake up but today's dream was too nice not to be completed. He smiled wistfully at the memory of the dream

It certainly had been one hell of a night but it certainly would not damper his plans of the day. He was a man on a mission.

* * *

 **i know this is short but i like to keep it short and sweet**

 **please review**

 **love**

 **-urjadas-**


End file.
